


绝处逢生

by SatsukiKage



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 生化2重置版背景。ABO。内含无性路人丧尸/Omega!Leon，Alpha!Tyrant/Omega!Leon，Alpha!Ada/Omega!Leon。RAPE，血腥场景描写，男性怀孕提及。OOC。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无性路人丧尸/Omega!Leon

里昂在听到外面破窗的声音时就知道大事不妙。

他在这里拖得时间太长了，办公室里至少聚集了四五个丧尸，他企图将丧尸吸引到同一侧好绕出去，但外面丧尸阴森的叫声让他明白，走廊上的丧尸比起屋里恐怕只多不少。他瞄准的枪口有些发抖，他的格斗匕首不知道留在了哪个丧尸的胸口，手枪也只剩六发子弹了，这六发子弹打完里昂就真的毫无对策了。

如果能把这六颗子弹打在留有自己格斗匕首的丧尸身上，顺利回收格斗匕首的话，或许还能有一战之力。里昂努力让自己乐观的想。丧尸移动的很慢，他可以打着手电筒慢慢找，总能成功。

“没问题，我能做到的。”

里昂催眠般鼓励自己，抬起枪口开始瞄准面前的丧尸群。但现实只会在你陷入困境的时候雪上加霜。疼痛突然从他的颈部炸开，被咬住脖颈的感觉令人恐惧得发抖。他的精神高度集中在面前的丧尸，从未想过身后会又危险。惊吓和恐惧让里昂用尽所有力气推开身后的丧尸，将子弹全部倾泻在它的身上。还企图扑过来的丧尸保持着刚刚的姿势径直倒了下去，趴在满是血的地板上。惊魂未定的里昂看着倒在地上的丧尸，丧尸的身体被打得血肉模糊，腿颤抖了几下，不再动了。

但丧尸的死亡并没有让里昂欣慰，反而更加惊慌。现在他是真的没有任何抵抗的手段了。他摸了一把脖颈的伤口，伤口不深，不足以致命，但血依旧不停缓慢往外流着。或许他拼死能推开一只试图咬破他喉咙的丧尸，但这么多丧尸？恐怕在他逃离之前就会因为失血过多而死。但如果不强行突破，只会有更多的丧尸围过来，他会被困死在这里。

当恐惧开始在心底蔓延，陷入绝望只是时间的问题。

里昂努力回想自己在警校学过的体术。他见过丧尸顽强的生命力，恐怕肉搏他并不会占上风，但除此之外他想不到其他能做的了。他盯着慢慢靠近的丧尸，先发制人，冲过去将最前面的丧尸过肩摔摔到地上。丧尸的身体又冷又硬，里昂拼了全力才把它撂倒。倒在地上的丧尸没有立刻起身，僵硬的四肢胡乱的挥着。

成功了！里昂喘着气，呼吸里都多了几分笑意。

但快乐并没能持续多久。里昂转过头，迎上了一张腐烂的脸。丧尸们靠的太近了，根本没有给他喘息的机会就再次进攻。两只丧尸扑向里昂，猛烈的冲击让他摔倒在地，头撞在地面发出沉闷的撞击声。他撞得眼前发黑，手里的手电筒都被他甩了出去，砸在墙上，又掉到地上，发出四分五裂的破碎声。

扑在里昂身上的两只丧尸争先恐后的将牙咬在他的脖颈。里昂扑腾着双腿，手脚并用想将身上两只丧尸推开。但更多的丧尸围了过来，将里昂周围围了个水泄不通，狭小的空间让他连翻身都做不到。他感受到丧尸的牙齿咬进他的血肉，血液涌出他的身体，脖颈温热的触感让他想要流泪。

他要被丧尸咬死了。里昂望着一点点将外面的光挡住的丧尸心想。丧尸会咬断他的脖颈，扯出他的气管，然后他会变成和它们一样的存在。他不想变成丧尸。但他的格斗匕首还在某个丧尸身上，他连自裁的机会都没有。

里昂绝望的哭了出来。

身上的丧尸忽然停住了。它们嗅了嗅里昂的脖子，男丧尸顺着里昂的脸舔掉了他脸上的泪痕。里昂惊恐得发出抽泣声，因为丧尸的舌头实在是太恶心了，舌头上甚至还沾着他的血，但他又推不开它们。另一只压在他身上的女丧尸舔着他脖子上的伤口，鼻子像狗一样在他脖子上嗅了一会儿，似乎找到了目标。一口咬了下去。里昂发出疼痛的喊叫，因为那只丧尸一口咬在他的Omega腺上。

失去生命的人类身体并不能再产生信息素，但丧尸还是在企图标记他，用干燥的舌头舔舐他Omega腺上的伤口。没能抢到Omega腺的男丧尸从里昂身上退开了。里昂还没来得及松了口气，就感觉到一股凉气。男丧尸扯破了他的裤子，掏出了自己开始腐烂的阴茎。

“该死！”里昂哽咽的咒骂道，再次挣扎了起来，一脚踹在男丧尸的脸上。开什么玩笑，他可不想在临死前还要被丧尸强奸。但丧尸没被他踹走，反而攥住了他的腿，压在了自己身下。他再次用力，终于推开了不停用干燥的舌头摩擦他Omega腺的女丧尸。但太晚了，他的双腿都被男丧尸握住了。丧尸用力将他的身体折叠到一个令他的韧带疼痛不已的角度，然后朝着他暴露出来的穴口，径直撞了进去。

太疼了。里昂脑子里只剩下这一个想法，因为真的太疼了。他分不清交合处黏糊糊的液体是自己流的血还是丧尸身上腐烂而流出的液体，丧尸就着那些液体在他的体内进出，像打桩机一个劲顶进他的身体深处。太疼了，里昂再次发出哭泣般的喘息，实在是太疼了。

他感觉自己的后背被好几只手托了起来，他被架在半空中，只能依靠着周围丧尸的身体，被他推开的女丧尸重新围了上来，吸吮他Omega腺上的伤口。里昂敏感的打了个激灵。或许是女丧尸曾经咬过哪个Alpha，它嘴里的血抹在里昂的腺体上，让里昂像是被Alpha咬了一样颤抖个不停。Omega的身体错以为自己在服务Alpha，干涩的甬道自行分泌出爱液，在男丧尸进出的时候发出淫秽的水声。他甚至在男丧尸不知疲倦的动作中感到的一丝异样的快感，这令他感到恐惧。

里昂慌张的想推开身前的人，但他后退时后背撞上了身后女丧尸的胸口。女丧尸似乎误以为里昂在迎合他的动作，发出兴奋的嘶吼，声音震得里昂头疼，而且引来了更多的丧尸。里昂不敢再乱动。女丧尸拽着他的一只腿，让他在男丧尸的阴茎上转了个圈。里昂避开女丧尸那张近在咫尺的腐烂的脸，为了逃离只好往男丧尸的怀里钻。

里昂紧俏的臀被几只丧尸的手托着，那些丧尸似乎想把里昂扯到他们身上，不停地扯着里昂的腿根和臀肉，但男丧尸死死抱着他的双腿不放。他的臀肉被抓得留下一道道红印，疼痛刺激得他不自觉紧绷着身体，甬道紧紧包裹着男丧尸的阴茎。软肉在男丧尸粗暴的动作下几乎从穴口翻了出来，交合处的液体涂满了里昂整个臀部。

丧尸们似乎终于发现无法将里昂抢过来。一只穿着警服的丧尸突然蹲了下来，开始舔里昂交合处溢出来的体液。敏感的臀肉被丧尸粗糙的舌面摩擦着，被抓过的伤痕还涨得生痛。里昂不知是因为恐惧还是快感而发出一声呜咽，伸手想推开那只丧尸。但他根本使不上力气，身体里异样的感觉让他只能蜷缩着打颤。其他丧尸们不再妄想争夺里昂，他们效仿着穿着最开始那只丧尸，开始舔舐里昂的臀肉和溢水穴口。

里昂被插得晕眩的脑子终于意识到那些丧尸在索求自己的Omega信息素，因此它们不会杀了他，只会吸食他的血液，吞掉他的精液，舔食他的爱液。这个认知让里昂更加绝望了。他宁愿死在这里也不想成为丧尸的玩具。他抓着男丧尸的衣服，抬起自己的身体，企图躲避那些丧尸的舌头。男丧尸将这个动作理解成了里昂在逃避他，怒吼着按着里昂的腰，将里昂按在它的阴茎上。男丧尸膨大坚硬的阴茎顶在了里昂身体深处的子宫口，他紧咬的牙关里迸发出一声带着情色的哭喊，充斥着泪水的眼睛不可思议的睁大着。他居然在丧尸的强奸下有了欲望。

男丧尸并不知道自己顶在了哪里，它只感觉到了子宫口带给它的阻力，于是一心想把小口顶开，让阴茎塞进去。女丧尸不再满足于舔舐他的脖颈，脸埋在他的胸口，撕咬着他的战术背心，想要舔舐他的胸乳。里昂的体液在男丧尸抽插时还在不停往外流，有只丧尸为了舔它几乎把舌头塞进了里昂的身体。里昂紧缩着穴口，期望这样就能阻止带有信息素的液体再往外流，这让他被操软的甬道更紧的贴在男丧尸的阴茎上，敏感的肠壁真实的反馈着身体的感受。他的阴茎开始往外流水，前列腺液里的味道比后穴的爱液更加浓郁，几个丧尸被吸引过去，边吸边舔里昂阴茎的小孔和柱体。

里昂为此无力的坐在男丧尸的阴茎上，无法再做任何尝试。这太恶心了，也太舒服了。里昂失神的想。他脆弱的穴口一定被舔得肿了起来，在男丧尸进出的时候又痒又痛。他身体里的子宫口被男丧尸操开了，隐秘又紧致的小口包裹着男丧尸的顶端，倍加敏锐的肉壁吸附在男丧尸的阴茎上，违背里昂的意志一心追求快感。里昂的身体被男丧尸顶得一颤一颤的，泪水也一股股往外流，他哭喊得嗓子有些沙哑，舌面不自觉往外伸，这让他感觉嘴里更干了。

女丧尸终于搞定了他的战术背心，开始撕扯他的上衣。结实的布料在女丧尸腐烂的手上划开一道，凝固的血肉溅在里昂白皙无暇的胸口上，让里昂扭着身子想要躲开。女丧尸没有给他机会，直接咬在了暴露出的胸口上。在乳尖周围留下一圈血牙印。里昂疼得直叫，在女丧尸开始舔他胸上伤口的血液时又开始发抖。女丧尸僵硬的舌面像是粗糙的带着枪茧的手，在舔舐他的伤口时舔过他的乳尖。他的乳尖渐渐膨胀发硬，小警察未经世事的胸乳还透着几分粉色。

实在是太多了。里昂在男丧尸再次操进他的子宫时哭泣着射了出来，他从来没经历过这么刺激的性事，蓄积已久的精液飞溅到了他的胸口，他的精液往外喷射了两三次。精液在射出去的那一刻就被丧尸们争先恐后的舔食掉，而男丧尸似乎丝毫不受影响，依旧往里昂的身体里撞着。

射精后的身体一碰就颤抖个不停。里昂在男丧尸的身上被顶得发不出声，只能承受着一轮又一轮的进攻。他射了一次，再一次，然后又一次，直到他的脑子都被操得无法思考，射出来的只有稀薄的前列腺液。但男丧尸依旧不知疲倦的操干着。里昂突然绝望的意识到，就算他被干得脱水了，男丧尸也永远不会停止操他的屁股。

这个认知让已经绝望的里昂近乎崩溃，他用最后求生的力气哭喊挣扎，迸发出的力量推开了面前的丧尸。他从男丧尸的阴茎上滑落，摔倒在地上，用近乎赤裸的身体往前爬行，不顾一切想要逃离这里。丧尸干瘪的手抓住了他的腿，里昂不敢回头看，他怕自己真的会崩溃。他的手指抠进地面，企图逃脱的同时下意识的向周围散发带有求救信号的Omega信息素。

“救救我……”里昂在再次被拖回丧尸的阴茎上时用近乎不可闻的声音沙哑的喃呢，他意识的模糊，几近崩塌，“谁都好……拜托了……”

他终于听到了除了性交和丧尸吼叫之外的声音。屋外沉闷响亮的脚步声急速靠近，肉体被撕裂的声音此起彼伏。但他没有任何反应。

里昂在再一次被插入时失去了意识。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Tyrant/Omega!Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于这里的里昂并没有看过关于暴君的文件，所以文中的暴君均由怪物代替。

空气里弥漫着陌生的Alpha的气味。

像是鲜血和糜烂的味道，充斥着攻击性。里昂发出几声模糊的呻吟，平躺的身体瑟缩了一下，慢慢睁开干涩的眼睛。

里昂不认得这里是哪里，这里看上去似乎是一个停车场。周围并没有丧尸，它们似乎都因为空气中的信息素而不敢上前。里昂环视了一周，没有看到信息素的主人。他撑着自己坐起来，疲惫的身体又酸又痛。他回想了一下自己为什么会到这里来，然后因为涌上脑海的记忆涨红了脸。

不，他是不会承认他被丧尸操晕的。里昂努力忘掉这段不好的回忆，去思考接下来发生了什么。但他的记忆到这里就中止了。里昂不知道为什么自己会到这里来，旁边还堆着丧尸从自己身上扯下来的衣物和装备。他先放下顾虑，检查了一下装备。裤子被撕得完全不能穿了。战术背心还能勉强套上，但对讲机已经被摔得粉碎。护具都还完好。枪也依旧在枪袋里装的好好的，尽管里面已经没有子弹了。

里昂还察觉到自己原本应该留在某个丧尸身上的刀也被捡了回来。他将它握在手里，犹如握住了自己最后的希望。他不知道谁做的这些，但他想他欠那个人一句谢谢。

里昂在丢了几颗纽扣的警服外面套上战术背心，他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是将用来装副武器的武器袋绑在了自己赤裸的腿上。

总比没有好。里昂劝说着自己，即使如此这样做也实在是有些太磨了，每动一下就能感受到粗糙又结实的织布带在他的皮肤上摩擦。他慢慢扶着地面站起来，忽视穴口流出来的那些令人难以启齿的液体，和臀部火撩般的疼痛。他该前进了，他必须前进。

里昂走到停车场门口。停车场的门是关着的，需要钥匙卡才能打开。钥匙卡……他该去哪才能找出一张该死的钥匙卡？里昂试着直接拉开铁门。他用上了全部力气，被过度使用的肌肉发出抗议般的疼痛，但结实的铁门像嘲笑他渺小的努力一样纹丝不动。里昂发泄的踹了一脚铁门，铁门震颤了一下，金属碰撞的声音比里昂想象中的更大。

紧接着里昂听到了什么，他似乎听过的脚步声，沉闷又响亮，有节奏的朝他靠近。他的直觉告诉他这并不是什么好事，于是他躲到一辆车的后面，等着脚步声的主人靠近。

“噢不……”里昂在怪物现身的时候吸了口气。那个怪物和普通的丧尸不一样，它看起来至少有两米高，厚实的肩膀和沉重的脚步让人能直观地感受到它的力量。随着它的靠近，空气中血一样的Alpha的气味也浓郁了起来。那个怪物甚至还是个Alpha！

里昂内心几乎开始尖叫。他靠着车不自觉的颤抖。他想起来了，自己在昏迷前听到过一模一样的脚步声。是那个怪物把他带到这里来的！这个认知让他又一次感到绝望，他终究没有摆脱生化产物的纠缠。里昂握紧了手中的生存匕首。他必须好好利用这次机会，如果他失败了——不，没有如果。里昂咬了咬下唇。他不想思考如果失败了他会面对怎样的境遇。实际上即使他成功了，恐怕处境也并不会好多少。里昂尽量不去想这些问题，他需要保持希望，才能让自己有在生命线上挣扎的动力。

里昂慢慢靠近那个高大的怪物。他决定先下手为强。怪物似乎并没有听到他的声音，还在四处寻找他。里昂发现怪物带着一顶和他一点都不搭的帽子和结实的大衣。他有些无从下手，不知道自己能不能一击将小刀插进怪物的脖子里。但他必须这么做了，因为怪物已经开始寻找他的踪迹。他没有时间再犹豫了。

里昂猛地将匕首刺向怪物的脖子，但匕首向刺向了什么硬物一样从怪物的皮肤上滑开了。里昂握着匕首的手颤抖了一下。他心里已经有了猜测，但他不敢相信这个事实，于是他在怪物回头的时候再次尝试了一遍。他失败了。里昂在怪物回过头看到他的一瞬间意识到。面前这个怪物刀枪不入，他根本无法杀死它。怪物掐着他的脖子将他压在了身后的铁栅栏门上。他的后背撞在金属上，让他发出一声沉闷的痛哼。里昂始终无法习惯疼痛。这大概是件好事，尽管会增加许多痛苦。

怪物冰凉的皮手套贴着里昂的脖颈，它并没有掐他的脖子，只是单纯的将他压在栏杆上。空气中Alpha信息素的血腥味更加浓郁，近在咫尺的气味充斥着里昂的胸腔。他的下体甚至再次变得黏腻，臀缝里的液体顺着他赤裸的腿往下流，漫开一种清爽甜蜜的味道。那是他Omega信息素的味道。

里昂没有比此刻更加痛恨他敏感的身体了。他已经猜到了接下来要发生什么了，但这并不意味着他已经接受了这样的现实。为什么他必须要经历这些？他再次企图将匕首刺进束缚着他的手臂上，脆弱的匕首连怪物的手套都没能刺破，在发出破裂声后变成了碎片。

里昂的喉咙里发出奇怪的，类似濒死的犬类最后发出的叫声，含着几分示弱的请求，又有几分不甘心的委屈。他被怪物翻了过来，怪物掰开他的臀瓣，露出它粗大的性器。里昂的呼吸颤了一下，那根本不是正常人类能拥有的尺寸，他会被它干穿的。

“求你，别这么做。”里昂摇摇头，声音不自觉的又一次开始湿润。他真的不想再丢脸的哭泣了，但他鼻子太酸了，眼泪禁不住地往外流。怪物的动作并没有停止，他感觉到它粗大的性器抵在了自己张合的穴口。他咬住牙，还是没能吞下怪物进入他时发出的痛苦的呻吟。

怪物进来时并没有想象中的那么疼痛。Omega的身体已经自己做好了充分的准备，之前被操过的甬道依旧柔软。但里昂还是止不住的颤抖，在怪物的阴茎擦过他前列腺时发出一声呜咽。怪物阴茎根部原本是结的地方被皮带绑住了。这大概是唯一让里昂能松一口气的地方。他至少不会被怪物永久标记。

里昂的后穴由于之前粗暴地对待有些发胀，湿得乱七八糟的穴口还泛着淫秽的水光。他的臀部不断摩擦在怪物的大衣上，之前被丧尸抓过的伤痕痒得让人心底发麻。被Alpha信息素刺激的身体比之前都要敏感。里昂从来没有真的和哪个Alpha做过。他曾经的交往对象大多是Beta，在18岁第二性征完全成熟之后更是再也没谈过什么恋爱。这样的刺激对他来说实在是有些太多了。

怪物太高了，里昂的双腿几乎无法着地。他踮着脚，才能防止自己因为重力一下坐在怪物的性器上。他能感觉怪物还没完全进入他，但粗长的阴茎已经要顶到他的子宫口了。他真的很害怕，他不知道怪物还有多少没进来，未知的恐惧让他无法放松自己的身体。怪物再次撞进他的身体，这次它的阴茎重重的顶在了里昂的前列腺上。里昂踉跄了一下，他的双脚真的要悬空了。他只能紧紧地攀附着面前的铁栅栏门，企图从怪物的阴茎上逃开。

大概是里昂逃避的样子激怒了怪物，怪物原本还算得上平和的动作忽然变得残暴，它握住里昂的腰，用力把他按在自己的阴茎上。里昂的指甲扣进手心，在怪物完全插进来时抬高了脖颈，睁大的双眼里浸满泪水，张着嘴却发不出任何声音。

这太过了。里昂从来没有被侵入过这么深的地方，他感觉自己全身都被操开了。怪物阴茎根部的皮带都被塞进了他的体内，阴囊贴着他的屁股，在怪物进出时一次次撞在他充满弹性的臀部，发出像黄片里一样的肉体撞击声。里昂慢慢找回了自己的声音，发出哭泣般的呻吟，喘息都被怪物顶得断断续续的。他的阴茎早就硬了起来，铃口在怪物的撞击下一次次擦过冰凉的金属栅栏，吐出的前列腺液全都抹在了栏杆上。

里昂被压在铁栅栏上的身体不断起伏着，胸口被丧尸留下的齿印被制服再次磨破。他的乳尖挺立起来，隔着厚实的战术背心和制服在栏杆上摩擦。太多的刺激令里昂战栗，他的眼前冒出一道白光，在怪物再次捅进他的体内时，哽咽着射了出来。他射出的精液有些稀薄，穿过栅栏门射在了外面的水泥地上。里昂低垂着头，苦闷的哭泣着，他又被警局里的生化产物操射了。

怪物的气息在他消沉时突然靠近了他。里昂迷茫的转过头，还没反应过来，脖子上还带着齿印的Omega腺再次被咬破。

“哈啊……不！停下——”里昂在怪物将带着Alpha信息素的唾液抹在他Omega腺的伤口上时挣扎起来，双手下意识想挥开怪物禁锢着他的腰的双手，却因此更加深入的坠在怪物的阴茎上。刚刚高潮的身体根本使不上力，他够不到地面的双腿胡乱的踹着空气，过度的刺激感令他哭着呻吟。

里昂被怪物标记了。尽管只是临时的，但这个事实仍让他感到沮丧和绝望。Omega的身体自动进入了备孕状态，身体里分泌出更多的液体以支持Alpha更好的进出。宫口违背里昂的意愿迎接Alpha的侵入，软嫩的穴像是要把精液吸出来一样贴着怪物的阴茎不放。

里昂只在生物课上学过这个，从来没亲自体验过。他不知道进入备孕状态会是这么舒服的一件事。理智让他无法享受此刻的处境，但快感像浪潮一样一次次将他的理智卷翻。里昂自己都没有察觉到他的声音里带上了几分欢愉。

里昂的身体现在毫不排斥的接受了怪物的侵犯，他几乎停止了思考，完全沉浸在病态的触觉里。他的头靠在怪物的肩膀上，双眼没有焦距的盯着栅栏外面。里昂感觉自己快要被折磨得散架了，他的身体丝毫不听使唤，在怪物顶弄时上下起伏。扩大的感官让他能感受到怪物胀大的阴茎上突起的青筋，冰凉的皮带扣在进出柔弱的穴口时几乎要把它磨坏。里昂咬着自己的舌尖，用疼痛让自己不那么沉浸在官能的感受里，他甚至想要打开双腿迎接Alpha的侵犯。里昂咬得更用力了，他尝到了一点血腥味。

另一只奇妙的官感从里昂的小腹涌上来，为从未体验过的感觉无措的回头看向怪物。他不知道这是什么感觉，不像射精的快感集中在阴茎，更像是什么要从他的内部喷涌而出。而且随着怪物侵犯的动作，欲望越来越激烈。里昂不安的握着怪物的手臂。他真的很害怕这样的自己。他想让怪物停下来。但怪物只认为他想要逃离，尖锐的牙齿再次咬进他脖颈的Omega腺。

“哈啊——！”里昂睁大了眼睛，被水雾模糊的双眼像充满雾气的水晶球一样晶莹。灭顶的快感让他的眼前发白，大腿痉挛一般的颤抖。他感觉自己从内部洒出了大量的液体，淋在怪物的阴茎上，从他们的交合处一股股往外涌。这份快感比射精更加刺激，他几乎要因此昏倒过去。里昂靠在怪物怀里，像是刚刚窒息过一样大口喘息。他的脑子被搅得一团乱，但还是多少反应过来了自己刚刚经历了什么。他经历了自己的第一次Omega性高潮。

里昂失神的被怪物操弄着，额头脱力的依靠在栏杆上。他的第一次标记和Omega性高潮都给了一个自己连名字都不知道的生化武器。他想，他的人生大概不会比现在更糟糕了。他一直紧绷的身体终于放弃似的放松下来，蜷缩在怪物怀里轻轻哭泣着。怪物似乎是见他不再挣扎，于是抱着他，将他放在地上，换了个让它和里昂都更好受的姿势。

里昂浑浊的眼睛因此变得清亮了几分。他抱住怪物，从怪物的肩膀后面看了看四周。备孕状态的发情期让他无法思考太多，但他知道，如果此刻不跑，他大概一辈子都要被困在这里了。

里昂咬破自己的下唇，强迫自己从性欲里清醒过来，然后在怪物重新侵入他之前，猛地一把推开它，借着这股劲直接站了起来。他的腿还有些发抖，但还是奋力的开始奔跑。怪物没想到里昂还在计划逃脱，怒吼了一声。里昂没能跑出去多远，拖着这样的身体他根本跑不快。他被怪物再次抓住了脖颈。这次被激怒的怪物只是用几乎要掐断他脖子的力气捏着他，将他拎了起来。里昂本能地挣扎了两下，思维却已经在被抓住的时候断了线。他要死了。不是被怪物操死，就是被活生生掐死。

突然亮起的车灯让怪物和里昂同时朝货车的方向看去。里昂感觉到自己坠到了地面上，窒息感仍让他眼前发黑。他趴在地上咳嗽了好几下才缓过来，混沌的双眼看向撞走怪物的货车。

“为什么警局里会有发情的Omega？”

里昂首先看到的是一双修长的腿，然后是一张不耐烦的脸。陌生的女人从驾驶座上走下来，站在他面前。里昂闻到一阵醇香的味道，那是面前的女人的Alpha信息素。里昂在“谢谢你救了我”和“你是谁”之间抉择了一下，但出口的却是：“小心！”

冲撞过的货车发出被推开的声音，里昂的眼神写满了恐慌。他已经经历过两次绝望了，他不想再经历第三次。女人没有丝毫的恐惧，反而有些抱怨：“这里什么都死不透。”她说着，拿出一个遥控器，按下了开关。

货车在里昂的面前爆炸，发出的巨响让里昂有一瞬间听不到任何声音。火焰几乎吞噬了一切。里昂盯着红色的焰火，确定那里面再也没有那个令他恐惧的怪物了。他终于放下心，脸埋在双手里，发出喜极而泣的哭声。

里昂抹了抹脸上的泪水，再次看向救了他的命的陌生女人。女人似乎失去了对他的兴趣，转身打算走过去。但里昂拽住了她的衣角。女人不耐烦又疑惑的回过头。里昂想，他真的应该说句谢谢。但这个念头几乎没在他的脑海里停留一刻。

进入备孕状态的里昂压在了女人的身上，无视指着他额头的手枪，泪水从他的眼眶滴落在女人的脸上。他求救般的用Omega信息素勾引着面前的人，表情又可怜又放荡。

“操我，求你。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Ada/Omega!Leon。  
> 怀孕提及。

里昂昏昏沉沉的看向陌生的女性Alpha。冰凉的枪口非但没有让他冷静下来，反而更加渴望Alpha的阴茎。备孕状态让他跪着都在颤抖，流出的爱液顺着他赤裸的腿往下滑，滴滴答答的落在地面。他太热了，感觉从心脏往外都烧了起来。备孕状态让他进入了假性发情期，在他得到Alpha精液的滋润或者得到抑制剂之前都无法摆脱这种困境。但，很不幸的，他的发情期还有十几天，他根本没有随身携带抑制剂。

“求你，帮帮我。”

里昂想要靠近那名女性，女性身上的味道让他沉醉。然后他听到了子弹上膛的声音。他急得哭了出来，眼泪淅淅沥沥的落在Alpha的脸和墨镜上，他不知道该怎么做才能让她答应，只能尽自己所能讨好她。

他抬起自己的腰，在女性墨镜后面能杀人的目光里拉起了她裙子的下摆，将自己的屁股隔着丝袜和内裤坐在她半勃的阴茎上。他从来没尝试过勾引Alpha，只会在Alpha的下体上摩擦自己的穴口。湿淋淋的穴口浸透了女性的丝袜和内裤，衣物丝滑磨人的触感让敏感至极的里昂呻吟出声。他想他脑子应该已经烧糊涂了吧，不然他怎么会骑着陌生Alpha的腰，去舔她指着自己的枪口。

女性Alpha似乎也没想到里昂会做出这样的举动，一下放开了按在扳机上的手。里昂舔着冰凉的枪口，顺着手枪含住了Alpha的手指。Alpha手因为一直捏着手枪出了点薄汗，Alpha的信息素和女性的体香充斥在里昂的鼻腔里。他像口交一样含着她的手指，艳色的唇贴着她修长白皙的指节。里昂不敢想自己此刻的样子有多淫荡，他只知道如果Alpha还不答应操他，他就要疯了。

“救救我，我要——”里昂哽咽了一下，更多的泪掉在女性脸上，“我要死了。”

女性Alpha终于被他说动了，她收回手枪，摘下自己被滴上泪水的墨镜，用里昂的衣服擦了擦自己被湿润的手：“我可以帮你。但你要答应我之后不再缠着我。”

“我答应你！”里昂甚至没听清她说的是什么，他只知道只要自己答应她，Alpha就会如他所愿的操进来。他听到女性低声说了一句“好极了”然后拉下自己的丝袜和内裤，露出来的阴茎尺寸让里昂咽了口唾沫。

“我猜你已经不需要事前准备了。”

里昂还没来得及对女性调戏的语言做出什么反应，就被径直插了进来。被丧失和怪物完全打开的身体畅通无阻的包容了Alpha的侵犯，里昂挺起胸部，终于如愿以偿的喜悦让他泣不成声。他太想要这个了。

女性的阴茎在他体内胀大，逐渐挺立的性器填进他的身体。里昂扭着腰，努力想让Alpha进到更深的位置。他胸口挺硬的乳尖颤颤巍巍的挺立着，在他结实的战术背心和制服下面和他的衣物摩擦。里昂脱掉了自己的战术背心，忍不住去摸自己的乳尖和阴茎。内心膨胀的性欲让他再也无法忍耐，他需要更多、更多的快感。

女性似乎因他的动作不悦地咂了下舌，沉浸在欲望里的里昂并没有察觉到。他一边骑着Alpha的阴茎一边放肆呻吟，为来之不易的快乐而颤抖。以至于当Alpha扯过他的双手，将他的手铐在背后时，甚至忘记了反抗。

“为什么？”里昂一下从耸入云端的愉悦中坠了下来。他眨了眨充满疑惑的双眼，里面的泪水再次往下落。

“如果你想让我帮忙，就得按我的方式来，小警察。”

女性握住他的腰，在压住他的同时将他翻了过来。里昂跪在地上，臀部高高的翘起来，脸与自己脱下来的战术背心紧紧贴合。战术背心上全是他自己的味道。他的膝盖生疼，难受的姿势让他下意识挣了两下。

“啪！”

女性的手拍在了里昂的屁股上。里昂的动作一下停住了，脸肉眼可见得红了几分。这一下并不疼，但太令人羞耻了。里昂委屈的发出一声呜咽，但那些可有可无的自尊在Alpha再次侵入时被撞得烟消云散。

这个姿势让Alpha操得更深了。女性伏在他身上，修长的手指揉捏他发硬的乳尖。里昂轻喘，发硬的前端吐出几滴前列腺液。人类Alpha的气息包裹着他的身体，这让他感到安全。他的身体在女性的怀里放松下来，在女性抚摸他泛红的眼角时讨好的蹭了蹭她的手。这感觉真的太好了。

被折磨了一夜的Omega终于不论身心都能放松下来享受这场性爱。Alpha撕磨他的前列腺，柔软的唇咬住他红透的耳根，灵巧的手指包裹住他湿润的阴茎，柔软的指腹按压褐粉色的乳尖。里昂甚至能感觉Alpha灼热的呼吸洒在他的皮肤上，他们的吐息交缠在一起，让他想去亲吻女性微凉的唇。

里昂大概脑子真的被烧坏了。他想让她操进自己的子宫，用强势的Alpha信息素覆盖掉怪物的标记，然后在他体内射出满满的精液，直到他再也含不下更多。他甚至在想，如果他怀了孕，生的孩子应该跟谁的姓？

“只做一次可不一定会怀孕，帅哥。”女性的话让里昂察觉到自己把想法说了出来，他羞赧的脸涨得通红，但女性似乎反而被他的青涩吸引了，“我的名字叫艾达·王，如果你想要知道的话。”

艾达·王。里昂眨了眨眼，记住了自己的Alpha的名字。艾达，真是个好名字。

他想他也应该把自己的名字告诉艾达的，但他发出的声音全都变成了呜咽和呻吟。他在艾达挺身时迎合着让艾达顶在他的前列腺上。这实在有些太舒服了。里昂的脑子像被泡在水里，根本无法正常思考。他渴望更多，但又说不出话，只能翘着屁股，在艾达挺身时让自己的子宫口离艾达的阴茎近一点，再近一点。

“你想让我标记你吗？”

里昂似乎听到艾达这么问道。他胡乱的点头，不顾自己的脸快要被战术背心磨破皮。

“求你，操我的子宫。”他开口，语言被撞得粉碎，不知道艾达是否能明白他模糊的语句。他哭泣的叫着艾达的名字，被铐住的手努力往上伸想触摸艾达的身体，“我想要你。”

他身后的Alpha吸了一口气。里昂扯着手铐的锁链扬起脖颈，发出窒息般的哭喊。艾达径直操进了他的子宫，宫颈口贪婪地吸住艾达的阴茎，渴望铃口能吐出点什么好填满自己的身体。里昂瘫软在地上，张开的口露出粉嫩的舌尖，溢出的唾液落在地上在他的唇角扯出银丝。他感觉到艾达把结塞进了他的身体。他没料到这个，他以为艾达只愿意临时标记他。

里昂眨了眨眼，用失去焦距的双眼看向身后，眼里只剩下艾达的身影。

“咬我。”

艾达咬在了里昂的Omega腺上。

里昂的双眼几乎要往上翻，人类Alpha的信息素温柔又强势的盖住了怪物的标记，一股暖流从里昂的脊背涌过。里昂的双腿颤抖着，在艾达再次顶在他子宫壁的时候颤抖的射了出来。他放松的肉体不断震颤，白皙又带着点伤痕的皮肤变成青涩的嫩粉色。刚成熟不久的身体对今晚的遭遇已经做不出任何反应。这太多了。他在向艾达索吻时想。他会溺死在艾达的怀里的。

艾达把他翻了过来，里昂躺在自己的战术背心上，无措的看着近在咫尺的艾达的脸，和她脸上调戏的笑意。

“你不会以为就这么结束了吧，帅哥？”艾达亲了亲他的鼻尖，按着他的双腿将他的腰再次抬起来。

里昂只来得及在自己的语言再次被呻吟埋没之前匆忙开口。

“里昂·肯尼迪，我的名字。”

“里昂。”艾达将他的名字放在口中咀嚼了一下，然后舔着唇角再次挺身。

“做好准备，里昂。我们还有很长的夜晚。”

……

 

 

“所以，你是个FBI。”里昂边穿上艾达不知道从哪里找到的裤子，一边问。

“而你只是个新人警官。”艾达整理自己发皱的衣服，在整理裙子时皱着眉看了看自己身上满是精液的丝袜，然后干脆把它脱下来扔掉。

里昂看着艾达裙子下挺翘的臀型红了下脸，然后在发现艾达正看着他的时候快速转过头。

“我给你个忠告，菜鸟。”艾达重新戴上那副墨镜，这让她看起来又冷漠了起来，“赶紧离开这里。剩下的事已经不是你能干涉的了。”

“你不能这么轻易就把我甩掉。”里昂抗议。

“你答应我的。我帮你，你就不会缠着我。”

艾达的话让里昂想起自己当时答应了什么，他露出懊恼的表情，反驳的话脱口而出。

“但你标记了我。”里昂的语气理直气壮，但在艾达毫无波澜的视线里逐渐没了底气，“Alpha24小时内不能离开刚刚标记的Omega。”他的声音委屈得像讨不到拥抱的奶狗，“这写在Omega保护法里的。”他小声补充。

艾达依旧抱着双臂看他，似乎完全没有让步的意思。里昂失落的垂着头，几乎要妥协了。然后他的Alpha叹了口气，揉了揉他的脑袋。

“好吧。但仅限这一段路。如果我需要为了完成任务走其他道路，我们就必须分开。”

里昂松了口气，由衷的露出微笑。甚至开玩笑的敬了个礼。

“好的女士！”他回答，在艾达转身离开之前又叫住了她。

“等下。”艾达转过头，看到里昂尴尬的支支吾吾了几秒，“那个……你能分我点手枪子弹吗？”

艾达有些不可置信的看着他。里昂接过艾达递过来的子弹，在艾达有些嫌弃的表情里将子弹装膛，匆忙跟上了艾达快速离开的步伐，生怕艾达甩开他。

他们此刻还不知道，他们在一起走的路会比他们能想象的更长。他们的人生轨迹会从此重叠一次、两次……直到他们纠缠在一起，成为彼此再也无法分割的一部分。

fin.


End file.
